


team magma's plaything

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [275]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: A young boy is captured by Courtney who, along with a group of female grunts, find a new use for him.
Series: Commissions [275]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 7





	team magma's plaything

The young trainer has found himself stopping Team Magma at various turns in his journey. Despite his age, he is a skilled trainer, and has stopped several of their schemes, almost feeling a sense of responsibility for what he does. He is a pale boy with dark, curly hair and brown eyes, one that has definitely caught some eyes due to how cute he is.

There is one particular morning that this trainer wants to try and put a stop to them for good, deciding that he is going to infiltrate their base so that he can get to the source of it all. On this day, he is dressed in black pants and white shirt, with a gray sweater over top, further cementing his cuteness, though he does not exactly realize that, or why his particular look could appeal to certain people with certain interests. He also has no idea that he is going to come across that sort of person today either.

All he knows is that he wants to put a stop to the evildoings of Team Magma and that, if no one else is going to do so, then he is more than willing to be the one that does it. No matter how young he may be, he still has a sense of responsibility, and so he makes the move to sneak into their base, ready to battle everyone that he comes across. However, his heroic mission is not to last, and by the time he has made it to Courtney, a high ranking member of Team Magma, his team has been worn down, and he stands no chance against her.

Once he is defeated, he is ganged up on by her and two other female grunts, none of that wanting to give him an opening to try and escape. He wants to try and flee so that he can heal his team, but they are not going to let him do that, and he realizes that he is in an incredibly dangerous spot, especially once the girls start talking to Courtney, suggesting what she should do.

“You should punish him for getting in the way!” one of them says, her voice more than a little cruel.

“Yes, that’s right!” the other agrees. “He should have known better than to come in here, so you need to teach him a lesson about not sticking his nose where it does not belong!”

Courtney, considering what they say and considering how cute the boy in front of her is, quickly arrives at the conclusion that they are exactly right. She definitely should punish him, and she finds herself panting in excitement, her breathing growing ragged at the thought of what she can do to punish him. Not only that, but she soon realizes that she is drooling as well, that she really wants to be able to have her fun with this boy, giving him proper payback and punishment for all the trouble he has caused her team, but also taking everything that she personally wants from him.

“I’m very impressed. By your actions,” she says, in her usual odd tone, one that makes him feel uneasy. She cocks her head with a frightening smile on her face. “You make me want to~ analyze you further~! So much closer!” As soon as she says this, he has the feeling that he should run, that he should do everything in his power to get out of her and get away from her, but there is nothing that he can do. The other girls are there to stop him from getting away, and in no time at all, Courtney is upon him, where she starts to tear at his clothes, working to strip him down.

She alternates between taking his clothes off and taking her own clothes off, and he is left confused, not sure what is going on or what is happening to his own body. He has never seen a naked woman before, so he can’t help looking at her for a bit too long, even in this life-threatening situation, and the feelings that he gets from this just serve to confuse him further, as he is overcome with feelings that he has never felt before.

“Look at you~” she murmurs, once she has his pants and underwear off, marveling at the size of his cock. She had not been expecting him to be this big, but she can see that he is hard now, even if he does not know why that is, or what it means. At the same time, when she is left naked before him, she can feel how wet she is, absolutely dripping in excitement. Courtney has never wanted anything this badly in her life, making for the perfect punishment.

Though he tries his best to escape, she still has a good hold on him, pushing him to the ground so that she is on top of him, all the better to force herself on him. This is the sort of analysis that she wants, getting hands on experience with this young boy’s perfect body and abnormally large cock, making her heart race and her pussy drip. She sinks down onto him and lets out a sharp cry of pleasure, while he is left whimpering in confusion, confused by what she is doing to him and even more confused by the way that it makes him feel.

He is terrified and wants to get out of here, but at the same time, he feels good because of this, and that makes no sense to him. The boy can’t understand how something can feel so good but also be very bad, how he can get pleasure out of something that he hates, and he definitely does not understand what is going on with his cock, why it got so much bigger for her and why she put it inside of her, why she acts as if that is the best thing she has ever felt. The poor thing is so inexperienced and naive, too young to understand these adult concepts, and it is his fear that makes him not like the things that his body clearly loves, the pleasure creating a contrast that only scares him that much more.

Courtney is lost in absolute bliss, so glad that she was able to find herself a boy like him. He is completely helpless, just like she likes it, and his cock is so big that it is perfect to satisfy her. She had already had it in her mind to have her way with him before she saw it, but now that she knows what he is packing, she knows that she made the right choice with him, that he is the kind of boy that she could never get tired of. Even riding him right now, she feels like she is not getting enough, like she is never going to be satisfied.

There is no way for him to escape from her now, and no way to resist what she does to him. She feels so tight around his cock that it overwhelms him in new ways, and even the pleasant new sensations scare him a bit, because all of this is so unfamiliar. He is trapped beneath her as she bounces on top of him, making him feel this pressure building up, like nothing he has ever felt before, and he does not know what is going to happen to him.

While Courtney is all caught up in this, the girls are amazed at everything that is happening. They watch in awe, both just as surprised by the size of his cock as Courtney is, gawking openly once it is out in the open, and they are a little jealous that she gets to have so much fun punishing him. However, they know better than to question their authority, and since Courtney is an admin, her word is law, particularly when neither Tabitha nor Maxie is around to correct her. So all they can do is watch the way she rides him for all he is worth.

Well, they can touch themselves as well, and that is exactly what they do, getting their uniforms out of the way just like Courtney did, so that they have the freedom to touch themselves while they watch. This alleviates some of their sexual tension, working fingers inside of themselves, both knowing that their fingers could never hope to compare to the cock that this little boy has. Either one of them would do just about anything for a turn with him, and they hope that Courtney will find it in her heart to be generous with them.

In the meantime, it at least feels good to be able to finger bang themselves while they watch. It is probably nothing in comparison to how good Courtney feels, having a cock like his inside of her, but it as least something. Neither of these girls can ever remember being this horny in their lives, can never remember being this horny before now, while they are left to watch the way that Courtney takes advantage of the well hung boy that has been causing problems for their team for much too long now.

Watching them at least leads to some entertainment for the two of them, and listening to Courtney’s moans sure is something, since they are used to her being a lot less expressive, more robotic than anything else. It really is the strangest thing to listen to, but they are that much more into it because of that, and surprised to see that all it takes to get her to come apart is a young boy’s cock inside of her. Then again, he is not just any young boy, and either one of them would do anything for a chance to ride that cock.

When he comes for the first time, it is like nothing he has ever experienced, and it is dizzying and terrifying, leaving him crying out in a near panic while Courtney moans even more, loving the feeling of his come inside of her. That just makes her come as well, making her scream for him in her pleasure. She is not satisfied just from this, though, and wants to do more with him, wants to get a real taste for him, which is why she dismounts, so she can move down and wrap her lips around his dick now.

The feeling is that much weirder for the boy, who is still trying to come down from the high of his first orgasm, something that he can’t even begin to understand. And now she is doing something new, her mouth hot and wet as she looks up at him with that terrifyingly hungry look in her eyes, like she is starving to death and like she is planning to eat him right up. Instead, though, she just sucks his cock, making him whine even more for her, not sure why it feels so good when it also scares him so much.

When he comes, she pulls back to let him get some on her face, and she licks her lips so that she can taste it. She definitely likes what she tastes, because she goes right back to sucking him off. The grunts watch in envy, still furiously fingering themselves, while she gives him another blow job, moaning around his cock, while he tries to just hold on, fighting against his own terror, as well as his own pleasure. Courtney makes him come a third time, all so that she can eagerly swallow it down, and then she is straddling him again, ready to fuck him until she can’t move anymore.

Courtney certainly does this, as well, so determined that nothing can stop her. For hours, she lets it continue, switching between taking him in her pussy and sucking him off, switching between letting him come inside her and down her throat, and letting him come all over her body, so that she is left sticky and covered in it. She has so much fun with him, not getting tired of anything, even though she does it all over and over again, amazing her grunts, who can’t help but stay right where they are, for each hour that passes, watching with that same envy, and not getting bored with it, just the same as she does not.

The girls are still touching themselves, while Courtney takes her time riding him and sucking him off, taking his come in different ways each time, because she finds all of it to be equally satisfying. There is nothing about this that she does not like, and that is why she just can’t seem to get enough. The fact that she is able to go for hours is just a testament to how much she loves it. Even when she is exhausted, even when she knows that she can’t take much more, nothing is enough to get her to stop, ready to do this until she passes out.

Which is exactly what happens. The girls watch in amazement as she rides him until she passes out on top of him, having come from his cock too much, having worn herself out. The boy is somehow still hanging on beneath her, but he is completely shell shocked from everything that has happened. It takes him a moment to even realize that Courtney is out, until he nudges her off of him and she falls to the side without any resistance.

Then, he seems to wake right up, knowing that this is his one chance to get out of here. At least, that is what he thinks, but the grunts do not exactly share that sentiment, and they are quick to stop him, pushing him back down so that he is not able to get away. The boy whimpers, looking up at them in fear, and the two women grin down at him, glad that they will finally get a taste of this.

“It isn’t fair to just have fun with Courtney and then try and leave,” one of them says, her voice taking on that same tone that Courtney’s had, which makes him certain that this is not going to end well for him. Why is all of this suddenly happening to him? Is this really what he gets for trying to help people by stopping Team Magma?

“That’s right,” the other agrees, and her voice sounds just like her friend’s, making him shiver in nothing but pure terror. “It’s actually pretty mean, considering we have been waiting so patiently to be able to play too!”

Neither one of them are willing to let him go, not for any reason in the world, and he realizes that his nightmare is far from over yet, that he is likely going to be subjected to even more hours of this strange pleasure that he is not actually sure if he likes or not, while they girls keep making him feel funny and making him squirt out more of that stuff that it seems Courtney could not get enough of.

He is realizing now that he is never going to have the chance to get out of here. With both of them making sure that he can’t get back up, he is just left to lay back and let them do whatever they want with him, and this time, he has to deal with two at once, rather than just one, which is at least one thing he can say for Courtney, who did not want to have to share him with anyone.

One of the grunts starts licking along the base of his cock, while the other starts sucking on the tip. They seem to have come to some sort of agreement about how to do this, about how they are going to share him, and even though it is strange, it still feels good, and he is still unable to resist all of those feelings building up in him, until he knows that he is on the verge of coming again, though he still only knows it as when his body tenses and spasms, and he squirts all that stuff out.

Well, the grunt that is sucking on the tip of his cock definitely loves it when he squirts it into her mouth, swallowing it so eagerly, while the one licking the base is jealous, and very eager to switch places. Which is exactly what they do, repeating the same process but with their roles switched, and he is still in the same place, beneath them and helpless, willing to do anything to get out of here, but so swept up in his own unwillingly pleasure that he can’t even begin to think clearly enough to try and look for an opening. It is high time that he just accept the fact that he is not getting out of here, no matter how hard that he tries, and that he is going to be stuck here, possibly forever, while they use them for their own pleasure.

When he comes again, this grunt is happy to get a chance to swallow it, and of course they are not satisfied with just that. They have so much more that they want to do with him, after only being allowed to watch what Courtney got to do with him. Both of them are so envious of Courtney, but now that she is out cold, they get to do whatever they want, and he has to go along with all of it, no matter what they might decide to do next.

Both try sucking him off at the same time, but there is no real way for them to make that work, though they have plenty of fun trying to figure it out, and end up with him coming all over both of their faces at once, which they both really like. Instead, they decide to alternate between one of them sucking his cock, and the other trying different things, like licking his testicles, or pushing her breasts into his face. No matter what they do, he is always overwhelmed by it, and it always end up with him either coming all over the face of, or in the mouth of, the one that is sucking him off, while the other immediately wants a turn, and the two of them switch off again.

After they have their fill of that, they decide to use their breasts more directly, squeezing his cock between them, and the friction from that is strange and dizzying, and leaves him moaning helplessly. He has no idea how long they have been teasing him like this, but neither one of them has started the thing that Courtney liked the most, so he knows that it will be a while yet before they are done with him.

For now, they have their fun rubbing their breasts up and down on his cock, using them to jerk him off until he comes again, and the girls are so eager to get their C-cup breasts sticky with his come. By now, they have both sought to make a mess of themselves because of him, getting covered as much as they can. But swallowing and tasting it is so much fun too that it is really hard for them to decide what they want to do, until finally, another desire begins to win out.

After playing with him for so long, it is only natural that they both find themselves impatient to get around to the main event. His cock is so big and perfect, neither can wait to feel it inside, and neither can wait to ride him for all he is worth and to be pumped full of the come that they have both come to love so much. Just like Courtney, they quickly become addicted to him, and it will only get worse once they have actually had the chance to use his cock.

But now they want to do that, and he has to stay on his back while one of the grunts gets to use his cock. In the meantime, the other wants to sit on his face, saying, “I hope you know what to do. Just use your tongue on me, and I can take care of the rest!” Though he does not want to do this, he knows that he has to keep doing what they tell him to do, because there is no other option for him.

The first grunt sinks down on him, and he whimpers as she lets out a needy moan, so glad to finally get what she has wanted from him. He does not have much time to make noise for her, though, because then the other grunt gets on his face. He has never had the chance to do this before, because Courtney only wanted to use his cock, over and over again, but he tries to do what he has been instructed, pushing his tongue up into her, tasting her and making her moan as well.

She sits on his face, riding it and using him, and when he has his tongue inside of her, she is able to take control, just like she said that she would, handling everything for him while he just stays beneath her. The grunt moves on him, creating the movement that she needs from his tongue so that she can get off on it, loving every second of it. Though he has no experience with eating out, it turns out that he has become quite the champion at it, just from the way that she is using him. At least, she would consider him incredibly good, but that probably has more to do with the fact that she is that desperate to get any sort of direct pleasure, after spending so much time riling herself up by tasting his come, and getting covered in it.

All the while, the grunt riding his cock experiences pleasure like she has never known before, loving just how big he is inside of her. She bounces on top of him, using him right up so that she can make him come inside of her. This sends her into an orgasm of her own, and the two of them moan together, and while he moans, the sensation this causes makes the third grunt come as well, soaking his face in her juices, all three of them lost in bliss.

But, of course, this fun is far from over, and one orgasm is not enough for either of them. Just like Courtney, neither of them want to have to stop, not yet, not until they have both exhausted themselves by using him. He is so dazed by now that he barely registers anything that happens beyond his own aching pleasure, keeping his tongue inside of the one riding his face just so that he does not get scolded for stopping too soon. Beyond that, he is completely out of it, barely even conscious at this point.

She loves every second that she spends on his cock, completely enamored and completely wrapped up in everything that she gets to do with him. It makes perfect sense to her now, why Courtney was so obsessed with him, and why she could not seem to tear herself off of his cock, no matter how long she went. She feels like she could keep doing this forever, like she never wants to stop, and every time she makes him come again, it sends her into another orgasm. Every time he comes inside of her, she loves the feeling of being filled up even more.

His cock is such a perfect fit, and she is so tight around him that it just makes it even better. Her voice rings out in her needy moans, matching with that of her partner, who still gets to enjoy his tongue, even if she would rather be taking his cock right now. Eventually, she is going to get her turn, and then she will be able to see what she has been missing out on this whole time. For now, she just needs to be patient, as patient as can be, even as her desire drives her mad.

It takes several rounds for the first grunt to get her fill, and he certainly fills her up over and over again, dizzy and aching, but still giving her just what she wants. He has lost track of time completely, as have the two of them, but it must be hours. Hours of pleasure are spent riding him and milking his cock, but eventually, she can’t take anymore, and just like Courtney, she is pushed beyond her limits, going unconscious on top of him.

He knows better than to hope that this means that this is over, because of course, there is the other grunt, who moves her partner right off of his cock so that she can have a go at him. The unconscious grunt falls to the floor, near Courtney, and this grunt straddles his cock, grinning down at him with a terrifyingly hungry look on his face. It is hard to believe that things are still going on, that he is still trapped in this pleasurable nightmare, but he wants to believe that he just has to knock her out by letting her fuck him for too long, and then maybe, he might be able to get away.

She impales herself on his cock, screaming out in ecstasy. Though he has made her come plenty of times with his tongue, it is still not enough for her to be satisfied, and has only served to rile her up that much more, making her crave the cock that she has been denied for so long. Finally, she gets to feel it inside of her and she could not be happier, quickly falling into her frantic rhythm, greedily riding his cock, wanting more and more from him.

He is at the point where he is so sensitive that it takes hardly anything at all to get him off, and he is so sore and tired that he wonders just how much of this he can even take. However, these girls keep proving that he does not have any limits, at least none that they are capable of reaching. She moans louder when he comes inside of her, and this always sends her into a shuddering orgasm, which just pushes him that much closer to his own, keeping the two of them in this cycle, pleasuring back and forth, driven completely mad by all of this.

She keeps using his cock, just as much as the other two did, and she gets off over and over again on top of him, while he continues to pump her full of the come that she has become so addicted to. He has no way of keeping count of how many times he has given her what she wants, but eventually, dazed and distraught, he asks her, “When is this over?” Honestly, he is surprised that he is even able to speak at all, after all of this.

“Well, you’ve got a lot of girls waiting to have a turn with you,” she replies. “You’re going to have to make sure to be fair to all of them, too.”

To his horror, she realizes that what she says is completely true. He had been so distracted by the two of them using him that he did not notice the other Magma grunts coming into the room, curious about what has been going on. Now, there is a whole group of girls surrounding him, all of them looking at him with that same ravenous look in their eyes, all of them absolutely terrifying him. He thought that his nightmare might be nearing its end, but now he realizes that the nightmare is only just beginning, that it really might never end for him.

They are all standing around, their uniforms partially discarded so that they can touch themselves while watching him getting used, and all of them are waiting for a turn to use him as well. He can’t leave until everyone has a go with him, and there is no telling how long that is going to last, and no telling if he will even survive something like that.

He feels nothing but pure terror as the crowd descends on him, with the girl on top of him being pulled away so that she can be replaced by someone else. The boy is already being used again, and he has no idea what to do, other than lay back and take it. All around him, there are grunts arguing about if it was fair for that girl to get the first go, and who should get to go next, and what order they should go in, and he is so dazed that he can’t tell who is saying what anymore.

They all start to look the same to him, blurring together since the grunts wear the same uniform and have similar hairstyles. It is nearly impossible to tell apart, and nearly impossible to figure out who it is that is even fucking him now. He thinks it is still the same new girl, but maybe it is one of the ones from before, maybe that has not even ended yet, or maybe this is someone different, maybe he can’t keep track of them at all. When he feels like he might black out, that is certainly a possibility.

All of the girls that do not fuck him just masturbate while they wait their turn, but it quickly becomes difficult for them to be patient, and they argue more and more about who should get to fuck him next. This is the only break that he has had since Courtney forced herself on him, while the girls are debating just who should get to go next.

His head is spinning and he is more exhausted than he has ever been in his life, wondering how he is even still conscious, or if he is even able to go for more. He might never be set free, and that would not surprise him at all, not at this point. This might be the rest of his life, and he lays back on the floor, letting that realization sink in, barely noticing that Courtney has finally come to, waking up to the sound of all the arguing.

Once she has recovered and realizes what is going on, she knows that she needs to come up with a solution. Now that the girls in the team have figured out how fun her little pet is, she has to make sure that they are all satisfied, but she also wants to go again, having rested up plenty, and woken up with a fresh appetite for his cock. It seems like an impossible conundrum because there is no way that there is enough of this boy to go around, not enough to satisfy every girl in Team Magma, but then she comes up with something, and calls everyone’s attention to herself.

“I have an idea, so that we do not have to fight anymore,” she declares, and they are all willing to listen to her. As an admin, of course, they know that she will have great ideas, ideas that they are all more than willing to follow along with. “If there’s only one boy, then we just need to find a way to make more of him. I’m sure that I am not the only one who remembers our cloning machine.”

A murmur goes through the crowd then. She certainly isn’t the only, but no one had thought about it at the time, all too caught up in their lustful thoughts to consider how they could make it possible for the boy to be shared in new ways. Now that Courtney has brought it up, though, they are eager to try this out, so that everyone can have their turn much quicker.

Naturally, Courtney still gets the original, but that does not really matter, as long as all of the clones are identical. It does not take long to discover that they are, that they are impossible to distinguish from the original. As for the boy, he has no idea what is going on, and is too numb and tired to try and fight back as they do this. Once there are several copies of him, his confusion only grows, especially because it seems that he can feel all of these sensations at once.

He is too tired and it is too overwhelming for him to take in, so he just lays there, and lets Courtney get on top of him all over again, eager to reclaim her prize. It feels so good, to have him push up into her again, his cock so big and so perfect, just like she remembers. After resting, she is more than ready to get her fill again, and another grunt takes his mouth, while several other grunt pairs do the same to his copies, happy to use him in whatever way they can.

Some have fun sucking a copy off first, while others want to use their breasts to jerk him off, but no matter what, they are always getting covered in or filled with his come, and everyone gets to have their fun with him, without having to wait or fight over it. It is truly a good idea on Courtney’s part, one that keeps all of her grunts happy.

More and more girls will filter into the room, with word spreading quickly throughout the female grunts, so that whenever one is done with him, another can take her place. His cock quickly becomes the most popular attraction, until there are no female grunts doing work at all. Everyone is gathered in this one place, where one by one, clone after clone, is fucked into exhaustion.

The original passes out before Courtney is done with him, but she continues riding him even then, and discovers that she can still use him even when he is out cold. His mouth is not as fun, but the girls don’t mind grinding on his face just to get some friction while they are waiting. So even after he has passed out, she can still let someone else have a turn, and that is useful information to have when the other clones start passing out. They do not have quite as much stamina as he does, which is still saying a lot, considering how long he lasted.

But it has been hours upon hours of pleasure and orgasms, more than any young body should be able to handle, and it seems like it is never going to end now. The women of Team Magma have found something they love more than anything in the world, and intend to get their fill.

Meanwhile, their leader is rather confused about the meeting he is trying to lead right now. Only Tabitha and a group of male grunts are present, and he wonders where Courtney and the women are. When he asks around, he finds out that none of the men have seen any girls in a while, and that makes him wonder why he has such an unbalanced meeting, and why one of his most devoted admins has not made an appearance yet.

He tries to contact her, but is not able to get an answer, even more confused now. If he were to listen a bit more closely, he might be able to hear all of the moaning coming from across the hall, but fortunately for the girls, he does not notice. It seems that they will be able to continue having their fun for a while yet, while their male associates are left to wonder where every girl in the team has disappeared to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
